


Beautiful

by bondboy68



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gender Related, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Loki just wants to look pretty. One day, Thor walks in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble because people kept talking about how much they love Loki.

Loki sang softly to himself as he peered into the mirror, leaning close to do his makeup. He was light with the brush, a natural. Nothing heavy, not covering up or over exaggerating, just defining his good features (which could be argued was all his features). He pulled back with a smile and got a good look at himself. Flawless make up and women's undergarments. He looked good.

This wasn't exactly something he did often. He'd been fascinated by female clothing since he was a child though, and as he got older he would occasionally grab a piece of this or that from the laundry when the servants gathered it and sneak it to his room. He only ever wore in the privacy of his chambers, and nobody else had ever seen him like this. This thought saddened him. He liked dressing this way. Not all the time, but once in a while he just wanted to feel…pretty. Desirable. Everybody was always busy looking at Thor. Thor was so handsome, Thor was so strong. Well, Thor could never look like this. He had a warriors good looks, but Loki, he could pull off feminine seduction. Occasionally he wished he could parade around in females clothes, showing them all up, letting them see that he didn't even need magic to look better than the rest of them. Those whores that flocked to Thor. But what would Odin do if he saw Loki like this? He didn't even want to think about it.

Loki went to dress he had picked out from his growing stash of clothing. It was beautiful. These days he had pieces specially made, claiming that they were for his mother or one of the girls around the castle that he could pretend he fancied. This frock was green and gold, his colors. He slipped it on, using a light enchantment to tighten in, as he had done with the body shaping corset under it. Once it was on he looked at himself in the full length mirror again. Beautiful. If only Thor could see him like this. Then he would never look at those whores again.

Apparently some god even more mischievous than himself heard him, because Thor suddenly burst through his door.

"Brother I—" The other god stopped. Starred. Loki felt his face turn pink.

"I can explain…Thor, I…" Thor was walking toward him and how could Loki have forgotten how much larger his brother was than him? "It's not—"

"Loki…you look…" Loki closed his eyes, preparing himself for a blow, physical or mental, "…gorgeous."

"I…what?" He looked into Thor's eyes. They were honest.

"You look beautiful, brother. I've never seen this side of you."


End file.
